souls
by yatemugirl
Summary: atem has a nightmare about his terrible past and yugi is the only one who can reassure that he is okay. not puzzle, can be if you want to, very fluffy, rated T because blood.


This was a fic that I just kinda quickly typed up and ended up loving… so enjoy! Please excuse any mistakes -.-

it was night time in domino city, everything was dark and people were asleep in their beds, tucked away for the night.

inside the small Kame game shop, there was no light except for the bit of glow illuminated by the moon that shone through the bedroom window.

Yugi, the small boy with tricolor hair and big lavender eyes slept peacefully in his bed, snuggled up tight and warm on his bed with his big fluffy blankets and light blue, star spotted pajamas.

on the other side of the room atem, the larger, caramel skinned, young man with spikier tricolor hair, and sharp amethyst eyes. was restless.

he tossed and turned in his bed , his covers on the floor, with a pained look on his face. he layed in fetal position, shivering from, not only the coldness of the unheated room, but from fear as well.

_in Atem's dream: atem rode on his endurance exhausted horse, through the smoke stained streets of his city, the entire village was a blaze and the tortured screams of men, women, children and animals being burned alive by the furious flames tore through the night and rang as clear as a church bell from hell._

_ the Almighty king of Egypt, though badly bruised , cut, skinned and bleeding profluently searched desperately for a way to save his people, his eyes were determined but showed a hint of fear, not only for his life, but for everyone else, and also the realization that, he was alone, many of his loyal priests and priestess were dead, badly injured or ordered to stay inside the palace for safety as the darkness took over the land. _

_ at the moment he was on the evils tail , the large creature slowly slinked its the palace but he had to stop it before it did._

_ "HYAA!" the Pharaoh snapped the reins and galloped full speed, as he came closer to it, the huge shadow creature seemed to become even more massive, he was but a miniscule speck in its towering shadow. _

_ he rode his horse up to it, and tried to steady himself, but his horse, frightened by the monsters presence winnied and raced away, throwing atem to the dirty ground before the creatures feet. _

_ he then heard a deep growl, a low and sinister chortle. the beast was mocking him._

_ atem tried to pull himself up off the ground with dignity, he coughed and spat blood, his throat was dry as desert sand and stung with every breath._

_ he looked up and eyed the monster with fury as he stood up , swaying and disoriented. he spoke, soar, determined and willful words._

_ "i'm not dead yet, and as long as i am sill here, as long as my people need me, i will fight ...and mark my words. I WILL DEFEAT YOU!" he tore his millennium puzzle from his neck and lifted the gleaming gold object up towards the beast._

_ the dark one just laughed._

_ "are you dull? is it not already obvious that you have lost? all your people are dead, your priests are gone, the city is scoured, the fields of crop are burned down to Ashes, the Nile is dry and the sun is gone,.THERE IS NO LIGHT AT THE END OF THIS TUNNEL! ...not for you." _

_ the Pharaoh still stood as tears of sadness, joy and insanity flowed down soot and dirt smudged cheek bones. he laughed._

_ "yes... i have lost, my story is over, i can feel every passing minute..ahg... "_

_ he gripped his pained heart._

_ "rrg... yes,i know that, but, there is still Egypt, for the world, so by taking my own life" he took out a knife and aimed for his heart, _

_ " i will seal you away, forever,"_

_the darkness looked at him quizzically._

_ "there's no way you found that out . NO! WHO TOLD YOU HOW TO DO THAT!?" _

_ atem smirked, " no one, i've always known" he took the knife and yelled "AND KNOW YOU MONSTROSITY! I SHALL SEAL YOU AWAY WITH MY WILL!" _

_ the millennium puzzle shone brightly and engulfed the beast as atem stabbed into his own heart..._

back to real life:

Yugi was woken up rudely by kicking and screaming from the other bed. frightened, the boy opened his eyes and saw the room illuminated in gold by the light from the eye of horus on Atem's forehead, which was burning brightly.

"AHHG!" atem screamed loudly in pain and scratched at his chest tearing off his shirt, his heart was beating a thousand times a minute, as tears streamed down from his closed eyes.

"ATEM!?" Yugi got up and backed against the wall, what was wrong with him? why was he screaming?

"ATEM!" he yelled again, tears falling from fear and worry. atem just kept screaming and scratching flailing violently,.

Yugi got up and ran to him still crying he had to do something! he shook atem by the shoulders yelling his name, telling him everything was alright.

"PLEASE ATEM PLEASE! WAKE UP! YOUR OKAY! PLEASE!"

the former Pharaoh still spasmed and flailed, hitting Yugi across the face.

"AHHHG AH!" he still screamed.

Yugi, still desperate held atem down and climbed onto him, sitting on his chest to keep him down. "sorry!" he whispered as he lifted his hand and slapped atem in the face.

Yugi closed his eyes afraid. when he noticed the movement had stopped. he opened one eye and looked down, the eye of horus was fading and the pharaohs face had calmed.

Yugi watched him with wide eyes still sitting on top of him, still crying.

atem woke up and shot his eyes open, breathing hard and sweating, his vision was blurry and there was a pain on his cheek, a small pressure was on his chest, and his forehead felt like it had been branded.

he was looking strait into a pair of frightened lavender eyes.

"y-yugi?"

he gasped.

Yugi cried and hugged atem tight.

"you where dreaming! i don't know what happened! you were screaming and crying! what happened!?"

atem sat up still shell shocked that he was alive. he felt hot tears pushing up against his eyes and pushed Yugi away, he got up and ran to the master bathroom disoriented, breathing hard, he leaned against the the door frame before slouching over the bowl and retching, throwing up...

he got up and wiped off , then looked at himself in the mirror, he looked terrified, he felt a sting on his chest and saw the bloody scratches , red covered his hands.

he gasped for air then wept

"atem?" Yugi got up and heard him sobbing in the bathroom , he walked slowly to the door, "are you okay?"

atem looked over to the door standing there in his kiddie pajamas clutching his marshmellon plushy and wiping tears from his bright purple eyes. his voice was small.

atem looked over to him with wide eyes he tried to open his mouth speak but tears escaped instead.

Yugi ran up to him and gave him a hug around the waist, " why are you crying?! you never cry!" he looked up to him.

"tell me what happened."

atem took a deep breath and swallowed his feelings, "its okay Yugi, brother, i'm fine... i just had night mare is all.." he said kneeling down to Yugi's height and running a hand through his hair with stress.

Yugi looked at him worriedly, "one heck of a dream then.. " he said touching Atem's scratched up chest.

...atem looked down to his wounds, "yeah..."

Yugi could still see the fear in his eyes. "you need to tell me" he said.

atem shook his head "no Yugi, i don't, this isn't your problem, i'm fine"

Yugi interrupted "but your not! i can tell and i'm here to help!" Yugi smiled.

atem looked at his determined face, Yugi wasn't going to let him get away that easily. "alright" he caved.

Yugi took Atem's hands and led him back into the bedroom he sat him down on the foor then sat in front of him, crossed legs, a determined look on his face then asked him again.

"what happened?" he stared at atem intensely.

atem let out a sigh and hung his head as he told Yugi about the dream. abs what the sensation of experiencing his own death death over and over and over again did to him over time,.how desperate and lonely and scared he had been in his final moment, how badly hurt him. he clutched his hair and rocked as the list of things he felt saw and heard rolled on.

Yugi just listened, nodding and skooched over closer to put a hand on his shoulder to calm him.

when atem was done he had his head in his knees and was silent.

"its okay" said Yugi.

atem looked up, his eyes grave, he smiled a bit then, Yugi hugged him again.

"please don't have any more nightmares, ...it scares me, but, if you do, just remember that you are not dying, your right here, in this room, with me, okay?"

atem nodded and hugged him back, "thank you, Yugi. i'm not quite what i would do without you"

"i love you too" replied Yugi.

they both laughed lightly and continued to embrace each other. two souls bonded by unexplainable love, and fate.


End file.
